Welcome Home
by boomoo291
Summary: I have thought for a long time what things would have been like if Robin had returned and things were different. What if Marian were married in his absence? What if noone had expected him to return? Chapters 5 and 6 rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Robin of Locksley stood in the grand hall of his house. Everything looked the same as it had done the last time he had stood there. The same drapes at the window, the same coat of arms on the wall. Even the grand stag that his father had hunted to its death the Christmas of his thirteenth birthday, hung majestically over the fire place.

And yet all was different. It was not his house. Three months he had long anticipated his home coming. Music, dancing, joy at the return of the hero son not seen for 5 years. Perhaps the welcoming arms of a plump village girl to enjoy in a drunken embrace. If not all that, at least the smiles and warmth of his servants at his house.

But no. He stood, straight and tall and not a little agitated at the sight of Thornton, his long time house keeper racing up the stairs to call his Master and inform him that Robin, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon had returned from the Holy Land.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood straight, not daring to breathe. Her hand clasped on the door to her bed chamber. She dare not breathe for fear of being found. Had she heard correctly? Robin here, here in his house. This could not be true! She rested her head against the strong oak of the door and did not suppress the single tear that fell from her alert and wide eyes. 'Oh my God. What have I done'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well, well My Lord' Sir Guy of Gisbourne bowed at the top of the stairs in a mocking fashion before striding confidently down the steps. 'Welcome home'

'This is my house Gisbourne, what are you doing here?'

'Looking after the interests of Nottingham's favourite son…. Oh don't thank me Robin, it was no trouble.'

'Then it will be no trouble to leave,' Robin said and turned on his heels to leave the room before he allowed his anger to be evident on his face.

'You have been gone a long time Locksley, things have changed.'

'That may be so, but when I left this was my house and it is still my house now that I have returned. Now GO before I do something I might regret.' Robin had edged closer to Gisbourne as he spoke until he could almost grab the intruder round the neck and march him out of his house himself.

Gisbourne gulped and yet did not alter the mocking look upon his face. 'Thornton, please tell my wife to pack a few things and inform her that we will be staying at the castle for a while.'

Robin noticed the look Thornton gave him as he bowed and ran up the stairs. A brief look as if to say 'sorry' without uttering a word.

Robin turned to look at the door. He noticed Much talking to Jessica, the young servant girl that had worked for him. Much caught his eye ' Master' he said and turned toward his brave warrior friend. Unfortunaltely he did not have time to tell him the news that was to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Locksley please allow me to introduce my wife, the Lady Gisbourne. Although I do recall that you have met before.' Robin turned and looked toward the top of the grand staircase.

She thought she might faint, fall down the stairs and break her neck. Never to face the trauma of what lay before her. Her hand shook on the banister and she struggled to breathe as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

'Marian' Robin whispered inaudibley. In one moment all of his dreams and aspirations had tumbled around him. All the nights he had lay awake dreaming of this moment, not one had ended in her being married to someone else, let alone to Gisbourne.

'Please Marian I believe you know our intrepid hero. Don't linger on the stairs, come and say hello.' he took her hand and forced her down the last few steps so that she might fall had he not caught her and crudely kissed her neck as if she were a piece of meat at one of his grotesque banquets. Marain did not flinch, her gaze did not leave the steely eyes of the man before her. Older, fitter and yet still the boy she had adored, her one true love.

She held out her small delicate hand, Robin caught it and noticed how much it trembled. He kissed it without letting go of her gaze.'My lady' he said without emotion.

'My Lord' she said and quickly withdrew her hand lest it should betray her to either of the men before her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stalked out of the house and into the brilliant sunlight. He shielded his eyes from the sun and wiped the tears forming in them away. 'Master' Much was at once alongside his friend and war companion.' I'm sorry'

'Why, what have you done?' Robin looked at his friend and half a smile formed on his lips. He briefly held onto the younger man's arm and squeezed, as if to say it was ok but please do not say another word. They were interrupted by the sound of a carriage and looked, as Gisbourne and his wife left Locksley manor. Lady Gisbourne 's head was bowed and hidden behind a large hooded cloak she wore around her shoulders. There was not interaction between husband and wife. Robin watched as the couple left along with their entourage. All was left silent.

'Right' Robin said clapping his hands and turning to re-enter the house. 'Shall we do this properly now, eh Much' He strode in, opened his arms and shouted 'I'm home!' At which point Thornton, and all the old servants of Locksley ran out and greeted their master with warmth and joy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How she hated the castle, particularly on this day. The cold emptiness of her chamber and the crude and overbearing Sheriff but now she had demons and guilt to keep her company as well. She locked her door and lay on her bed, giving way to the tears that she had been holding in for the past few hours. Her body shook uncontrollably with each sob, she brought her knees up to her chest and cradled herself, wishing her mother was still alive. What must he think of her, did he still think of her at all? If he had done, then all that would have been destroyed in one afternoon. And yet she savoured how he looked. The tall figure was bigger than it had been. He was a man, a man who had been through a terrible ordeal. His eyes were still brilliant and she swore he could still see into her soul. His skin had been hardened, she assumed by the scars of battle, and yet his touch had been soft in its brief moment. She closed her eyes and secured the image of him bending to kiss her hand while looking into her eyes. She hoped upon hope that he had seen into her soul and the secrets that it held there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much was drunk. He was dancing in a group of Morris dancers and jangling bells above his head. Robin had not seen him happier. His belly was full, he had drunk more than his body weight in beer and he had more than 2 young females hanging off his every word. Robin sat on the bottom stair of the steps he had seen Marian falter down a few hours before. He held a goblet in his hand and was turning it around in his fingers, staring into the dark liquid. Would he find redemption in the bottom of this glass? Thornton, his old and trusted house servant stood before him. ' Master, if you please, may I?' he said gesturing next to him.

'Of course please sit'

'I have seen you grow from a boy to the man before me Robin, and I am intensely proud that you have returned, as your father would be if he were still alive. However Robin, I see what tears you apart and I have to say that you must trust your heart. All is not what you saw here today. Allow her to have her say, my lord, if she offers it.

'Thank you Thornton, but she is dead to me now. I must build new dreams now that old ones are shattered. She is married, nothing can change that.' and with that he stood up and surveyed the room. He caught the eye of a pretty girl form the village. He did not know her name and did not feel like asking. He strode over to her and taking her hand led her to the stables. Thornton watched and sighed, perhaps he had not grown up so much after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian dressed in black trousers and black man's shirt crept through the darkness. She held a black cape in her hand and wore long riding boots, her hair in a bun. For all intents and purposes she was a youth out searching for love on a warm summer's night. She crept passed her husband as he lay draped over a table, she leant over and sniffed the air around him. Pure mead, he would be out cold for hours. Quickly she ran across the court yard of the castle and mounted a large black horse. She rode off, not knowing what she would find, not knowing if she would have the guts to find it, but at that moment she knew that she must try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat up, wiping the straw from his bare shoulders. He sat with his head in his hands. 'Can I do anything more for you Sir' The girl said.

'No, thank you, you have been more than accommodating' he smiled weakly at her . He gestured for her to leave him and this she did, collecting her dress and her under clothes as she did. 'Thank you, you have helped me this night' he said by small way of appreciation for possibly taking a young girls virtue. It did not appear that she was wounded by his dismissal. She would have something to share with her friends when the sun came up.

Picking up his shirt he stood and strode into the courtyard. The party had long since died. Much was lying in a pool of his own vomit, fast asleep, his arm around a fully clothed older woman. Thornton was busy trying to tidy up the debris before he retired.

'Thornton leave it,' Robin said, his strong torso taking the older man by surprise. 'There is always tomorrow'

'Very well Sir. May I just say that this place has been full of much sorrow up to your return today Sir, and although you may feel that this has not changed, for many it has lifted many hearts.' with that he bowed and left the hall.

Robin filled a goblet of mead and flopped into a chair, where he stayed, staring into the fire. He took a young girls hand, brushing her dark curls from her forehead. The girl stared at him with the look of one that is totally in love. 'Marry me Marian, marry me and spend the rest of your life with me. We will make love in the moonlight and grow old together in Locksley. I will never leave you, and you will need no other.' 'Yes oh yes my love, kiss me and never let go….

The dream was shattered by the sound of hooves on the courtyard outside. Instinctively Robin was out of his chair, back to the wall by the door, he peered out into the darkness. He saw nothing but a young man alighting a beautiful black horse. He was too small to be Gisbourne, and yet he wished he had not left his sword in the stable where he had ravished the young girl. He sensed danger.

The youth tiptoed across the courtyard and straight through the doorway behind which Robin was hiding. At once he grabbed the youth around the neck and dragged him into the hall. 'What do you want?' he shouted, threatening him with all his venom. The youth drew up his arms and clasping his hands together brought them backwards, ramming them into Robin's bare stomach. He let the youth go as he fell to the floor. Quickly he was up on his feet, his fists bare, ready to fight.

'Robin stop. It is me' the youth said, but it was not a man. She let her dark locks tumble around her shoulders and offered a hand to stop him from striking her once more.

'Marian, what are you doing here?'

They stood looking at each other for quite some time. She at his bare torso, his skin tattooed with the sign of King Richard, his body taught, lean and more mature than she had last seen him. He at her beautiful face, glowing in the moonlight, slightly flushed with the exertion of their tussle. Her eyes pure blue. He followed her skin down to her neck where the shirt she was wearing had slightly come undone, revealing a small amount of her cleavage. He swallowed and raised his eyes to meet hers. He then remembered the anger and hurt that coursed through his veins a few short hours ago. He turned from her and strode away. 'Robin please,' she ran after him, grabbing his arm. 'I have come to explain'

'Well, you know where everything is, you have lived here long enough. Tell me Marian, did you enjoy your husband in what should have been our marriage bed. ' He spoke these words so close to her that she could feel and smell the alcohol on his breath as he spat his venom. She lowered her head, wanting to keep control of the situation. She knew that this would be her one and only chance to tell him what had happened. She needed to make sure that she kept a cool head and faced down his anger.

She walked over to the fire place. She turned a chair that had been up turned in the party over and placed it opposite his in front of the fire. There she sat, waiting for him to come over to her. He stood facedown for some moments. Weighing up the situation, after a while he sighed amd looked over at her. She appeared strong, leaning forward her elbows on her knees. She was running her fingers through her hair in the way that only he knew that she did when she was agitated or nervous.

'drink?' he asked curtly. She nodded and he poured her a mead from the jug on the table. Handing it to her he sat in the chair opposite her, hands in front of his face, clasped as if in prayer.

'I had dreamed many times of seeing you again.' She started in the way that she had rehearsed in the ride over to his house. 'but never had it prepared me for how devastating it would actually be….'

'Perhaps you should not have married my rival then' he said emotionless

Unperturbed, she continued. ' Robin there are many things that you do not know, many things that have happened that you are unaware of…

'I wish someone would sotp talking in riddles and tell me of these things that you are all so afraid to speak of'

' I cannot talk of how these have affected everyone but only of my own experience. Robin I have come not asking you of anything other than to listen, not to react but just listen. I will then go and leave you to react but please, grant me an audience.' He did not move, merely his hands gestured that she continue.

'Robin, when you left I was devastated, could not sleep, could not eat. Many worried about my health and my mental safety. All i could do was sit at my window watching for your return, where you would climb the ledge and plant a kiss on my parted lips. After a while matilda called to enquire about my health and she persuaded me to go with her on her rounds through the villages. Soon I became a nurse, caring for the sick and vulnerable, allowing a purpose back into my life. I pushed you slightly into the background, although i dreamed of you every night.

I did not see it coming, perhaps I should have, but a few months after you had gone, and a few weeks after my health had returned, Gisbourne came asking me to engage in a courtship with him. He had not asked my father, which was a blessing at this time. I thanked him for his attention but told him that my heart belonged to another and while he was alive and in the holy land I would remain chaste and wait for his return. He accepted this and left.

Life continued for a few short weeks when suddenly we were called to the castle. A messenger had returned from the holy land on a mission directly from the king. In his wisdom the king had sent this messenger with the names of all those who had fallen in the holy land. He had done this in order that the bereaved could grieve and move on. Robin your name was the first on the list.,,.

I felt my life ebb out of my body when Robin, lord of Locksley, earl of Huntingdon has been cruelly slain by saladin himself at the battle of acre. You died whispering the name of your sweetheart, marian. I returned to the house and wept for days. Nothing had meaning in my life any more. The one reason for getting out of bed had gone… I was devastated all over again.

It was at this point that Gisbourne returned. Not to me, but to my father. He asked if he could persue a courtship once more, my father fearing that he now had a daughter approaching 20 with no prospect of marriage gladly accepted. I was married within 6 weeks.

I had no interest in the marriage, I cannot remember my wedding day, I cannot remember what I was wearing. Robin I believed you to be dead.'

She stopped, looking at him, looking for a reaction, anything..

He simply stared her. His fingers against his lips, he could not believe what he had heard. It took a moment to take it all in. My god what had he done to her. She inhaled sharply. She was going out on a limb to tell him the truth of what had happened. If this could not convince him that she did not marry for love then nothing could. She was surprised when he stood up and went toward the fire. He leaned one arm against the mantle.

'Marian, if you are married then , then there are certain duties you should be expected to perform.'

Despite what he had done that night, for her not to be his pure Marian would devastate him. Such is the misguided world they lived in.

She continued, bravely. ' Yes Robin, I am a married woman, certain things are expected. So on my wedding night I knew what would be expected, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I dreamed of that night we lay in the meadow before your proposal. Before we were chaperoned as betrothed. I dreamed of the night we lay side by side half naked, after swimming in the lake. I dreamed of the way you held me and stroked my cold damp skin. I dreamed of the eyes that bore into me as you kissed me and told me that you would never let me go. And I dreamed of what might have happened had I not been fool enough to stop you before your desire reached a point of no return. '

She stopped, sensing a softening from her audience. He too had dreamed of that moment.

' This sustained me for a while. But he was never as soft, or as loving, or as gentle as I had imagined making love to you would have been… and I could not keep up the pretence for very long. After a while I merely allowed him to use my body. He soon tired of this and I asked him for my own room, and we came to an understanding that our marriage was one of convenience. I am a trophy wife Robin, a dammed good one at that. I host the most magnificent parties and say all the right things. He visits prostitutes in Nottingham and this humiliation is so much better than the having his hands on me again would be.'

Robin turned and looked at his Marian. He properly looked at her for the first time since his return. She was more beautiful now than ever. Her dark curls tumbled around her small frame. The alabaster skin that complimented the black attire so starkly. The blue eyes that had haunted every dream he had had in the last 5 years. And finally he saw her - she loved him still. She had not fallen in love with another. She had been tricked into a loveless marriage, having to bear the burden of sex with a man she did not love and the public humiliation of a husband picking prostitutes in a tavern. Gisbourne would surely pay for what her had done to his Marian.

He turned and bent down in front of her as she remained sitting. For the first time that evening he was lower than she, had her gamble won out?

'Marian, I am so sorry for your burden. I had no idea that this would happen to you. I was consumed with a selfish notion that you would wait for me for as long as it took. I had no idea that you would not be allowed to wait for me. How could I have done this to you?'

Both blinked back tears as they stared at each other. He held her hands and stroked her skin softly. If he had asked she would have melted into him there and then. But then reality dragged her back into the real world she occupied.

'You believe me Robin, don't you?'

'How could I have ever doubted my own true marian'.

She smiled and went to stand. Robin gently pushed her back into her seat.' Where are you going?'

'I must go back -'

'You belong here, with me Marian, this is your home'

'Robin, I did not come here to rekindle lost passion, although god knows that would not be difficult. I came to tell you that I do not love another, only you. I must return to the castle, to my husband. I am a married woman. I took my vows before god. Nothing can be undone now.'

'But… you do not love him?'

'No, but I fear that god would not see it that way. I made a promise…'

'A promise based on lies is no promise at all…' he took her arm and yanked her to her feet. They were inches away from one another. Their breath intermingled as they spoke. His bare skin could feel the coolness of her satin shirt. It made his body tingle. 'You cannot deny what you feel Marian, you should be with me….'

She pushed him away. 'God if there were a way believe me I would take it Robin. I am trapped, we are trapped. There is nothing left. You are lord of Locksley, I am lady gisbourne, never the twain should meet. ' He let go of her arm in defeat. He had one last hope.

'Marian, when I was in the holy land I had only one dream of my return, that I should kiss those rose bud lips once more. Please Marain, allow me to fulfil my dreams. ' He leaned in for that kiss but his needy lips were met by her fingers hushing him back.

'Robin,,' she faltered 'Robin, I fear that if I do kiss you in the way that I want to. To give way to the passion I have felt in me from the day you left. To run my fingers through your hair once more as your body presses against me, I fear that I would never ever stop. We must never allow ourselves that moment of weakness.'

And with that she was gone. She turned on her heels and was out of the door. Brighter than she felt on her arrival, she galloped over the forest and out of sight. Robin leaned against the door and watched her go. Her scent lay heavy in the air. She loved him still. Things were looking up..


	2. Chapter 2

Robin breathed hard as he lay on the straw in the stable of his home. He had been running for a long time and was now convinced that he had lost the guards from the castle and he was safe. He would wait a moment before entering his house – he'd wait for the last candle to be extinguished before sneaking in... As he waited he reflected on what had happened in the last weeks.

After hearing Marian's story and of Gisbourne's cunning deception, Robin had decided to confront his old rival. Their rivalry, as boys, had merely been about male supremacy of the local villages. Mock sword fights, arrow competitions, fist fights often entertained the other young people of the villages. Much to the dismay of their parents and guardians, who would scold them for behaving in a manner unbefitting two future lords of the realm. Gisbourne did not defeat Robin often but, when he did, it was often as a result of deviance or down right cheating. As, Robin reflected, nothing had changed and yet the stakes were much higher.

Robin had waited for Marian to leave the castle and had entered via the South wing. He knew this entrance well as it had been the one he had used to sneak in and visit Marian when she lived there as the daughter of the Sheriff. He crept up to the Great Hall where he found Gisbourne and the Sheriff in conversation. As a knight he had no reason to sneak around but wanted the element of surprise to put Gisbourne on the back foot.

It was very quickly that Robin found that the Sheriff and Gisbourne were in league with one another and that Robin's death was not the only deception they had inflicted on the people of Nottingham. After fighting with them both, Robin had run out of the hall and into the dungeons, looking for a hiding place. There he found Dan Scarlett and Will Scarlett and Allan A Dale, languishing in custody. They were people from his village, Will a child hood friend. Hiding as a prisoner, they told him of the people's plight under the new Sheriff. Of how the taxes had been raised 500 hundred times in 2 years and how the soldiers, led by Gisbourne, had inflicted the most awful wounds on those who did not, could not pay. He learned of the women who had been drowned as witches for looking after the sick and the dying and how people were taken as prisoner and never seen again. They told him that the only hope they had was to be given food and medicine by a mysterious visitor who would only come at night to avoid capture and how they had named him the Nightwatchman – and that no-one had seen his face.

On hearing their plight, Robin had acted quickly and decisively. Not thinking of the consequences, he had simply opened the dungeon and led the prisoners out to safety. They were seen and a dogfight ensued. Resulting in Robin killing three soldiers, raising his sword to the Sheriff's throat and turning himself into an outlaw.

And now he lay on the soft straw of his old stable waiting for last candle to be extinguished so that he might sneak in and steal food from under Gisbourne's nose for his friends. He slid along the wall and through the door to the kitchen. A hand came from behind him and grabbed his mouth to stop him form shouting.

'Good God Thornton, what are you doing sitting in the dark. I thought you had gone to bed...' he said when the old man let him go.

'I am waiting... for ….. waiting to go to bed... Go into the barn master and I will bring you food and blankets. If you stay low and to the back, there is a ewe about to lamb. If I am found there I can say that she has started...'

Robin nodded and disappeared into the barn. On seeing the ewe he bent down and stroked her gently.

Presently Thornton came with a parcel tied up in a blanket. 'Here, take this,' he said. 'Robin, you look awfully tired and I think you could do with a bath' he smiled as he said the last few words for fear of offending his old master.

'Sit' Robin said as he took the blanket. 'Thank you my friend, I think' he said smiling too. 'Will you tell me something Thornton?' Robin asked hopefully.

'What is it you want to know sir?'

'Marian has told me of the circumstances of her marriage. Tell me Thornton, what is the state of her marriage now?'

Thornton lowered his head. He did not want to betray the Lady he so adored, but knew that in telling Robin part of the story she had wanted him to know the rest. Thornton knew that if he told the boy the truth, he would not hate Marian for her marriage – but he would not betray all her secrets.

'The day we buried you Sir was the saddest of my life. Marian lay next to you stone for many hours, not wishing to leave your memory, her devotion saddened many and I know her father was dismayed and concerned that she may enter madness. When Gisbourne came looking for her it was, I suppose, considered a blessing. He would look after her and she would, in time, have children and spend her days caring and loving them,

Her wedding day passed – Marian's expression never changed at all. She stared at the ground and spoke only her vows. How the Lord could have considered this blessed by heaven I do not know... My wife, since passed, was deeply concerned for her on her wedding night and I had to persuade her to go to bed herself that night as she wanted to stay up in case she was needed. Alice felt that she should be the mother Marian lacked.

They did not appear from his chamber for three days. In a way we thought this to be a good sign. But Robin, what I share with you now is only for your ears, Gisbourne never took his wife as a willing accomplice. This was made clear on one particularly awful night I will never forget.'

Robin breathed in hard on hearing this... did he really want to know what his old friend was to tell him, yes oh god yes he wanted to understand..

He placed a hand on Thornton's arm, 'If you can, my friend then you must continue..'

'Gisbourne had been partying hard with his companions in the great hall for some time.. they had been drinking heavily and were becoming quite raucous. The household staff were trying to tidy the debris away around them – fearing reprisals from the master if anyone disturbed him or his foul friends. Marian had been doing rounds with Matilda, as she did often after you left. Gisbourne did not like her doing this as it was rumoured by the sheriff that Matilda was a witch... and that she would soon face the ultimate test. It was only Marian that had kept her from the ducking stool.'

Robin shifted in his place, encouraging his old servant not to take too long telling the tale... 'She came in and was dripping wet as it had been raining hard outside. Gisbourne started to make lewd suggestions about taking off her wet things in front of everyone and he got up and started to help her out of her clothing. We all held our breath Robin, we watched from the kitchen not daring to move for fear of what was to come. As he lifted his hand to her breast, Marian must have seen red and she struck him, hard across the face. So hard in fact that he, already unsteady on his feet fell backwards and landed on his backside.

All of his friends burst out laughing, chiding him for being hit by a woman, his wife! Oh how they whooped and laughed. It was Gisbourne's turn to see red and as Marian turned to run up the stairs he caught her foot, she landed face down on the stair case and he dragged her down onto the cold, hard floor.' Thornton paused and took a deep breath. What he was about to tell would change everything. ' He stood up undoing his breeches and turning to his friends and laughing he proceeded to take his wife on the stone floor in front of everyone. We, the servants were paralysed. I told the women to disappear and to this day Robin I am so ashamed that I did nothing to help the Lady I adored so much, Alice would have been screaming from heaven for me to help her and sadly my bloody sense of duty prevented me. '

He stopped, sensing that Robin needed a moment. He looked at the young man's face who must have seen so much more in the Holy Land and in the moonlight all he saw was a single tear slowly trickling down his face. Inaudibly he nodded for him to continue...

'Afterwards Gisbourne stalked upstairs leaving his wife a heap on the floor trying to gather her clothes and her dignity. His friends had left and the house was silent. Marian looked at me and simply asked me to draw a bath. This I did and left her to cleanse herself.

Some time later, about dawn I'd say I found her sitting by the embers of the fire, wrapped in a white shawl with a deer skin on her knees staring into it. Her hair wet and her eyes wide and alert. She jumped as I came near her, I asked if she would like a drink and she nodded. She asked me to join her and I did. In truth I wanted to gather her up and carry her far from here, but she was so weak and I sensed she wanted comfort, not grand gestures.

It was then she asked me a question – 'Thornton, what do you think Robin is making of all this from heaven' She asked. Robin smiled weakly at the thought of her remembering him in this desperate time. 'I answered as truthfully as I could.. I told her that I think he would be a little disappointed. That he would wonder where his Marian had gone. The Marian with fire in her belly and a strength in her heart. The Marian that could beat young Robin at most games and was quicker of mind than any of them. I think I said that Robin's heart would be bleeding and he would be saying that nothing is unachievable... The tears came then. Not for what she had experienced or for her lot in life, but for you Robin, and how much she missed you...

It was at that moment everything changed. I left her to go to bed and in the morning so many things were different. The Lady Marian came down looking radiant and cheerful. She greeted us all and asked Janet if she would start to remove her things from the Master's bedchamber when he arose. She informed us that she would be sleeping in your room form now on... When Gisbourne rose, sweaty, foul and unshaven, she offered him breakfast and sat down opposite him as he started to eat it.'

Robin could sense the excitement building in the old man's voice and he felt himself edging closer to him so that he did not miss what happened next...

'As quick as a flash she was behind her husband. And against his throat she held a dagger and by god the look on her face told us that she would use it... ''If you EVER touch me again Gisbourne by god I will use this knife, but not on your bloody throat... This marriage is OVER, do you understand. Oh yes my vows are sacred – you know that you evil bastard, and I will be your Lady to anyone who looks upon us. But if you think you will spend one more night in my bed or think you can take me on the bloody floor at your will you must think again. I know your secrets love, secrets of deceit, plotting against King Richard and Prince John... I spent last night writing them down. I have sent them to someone you will never know the name of... but if anything happens to me or I instruct them personally, they will send that letter to the Queen and you will answer to her.' And she said very slowly 'Do I make myself clear'. Oh how our hearts leapt with joy. Marian turned and left the room. She looked at me as she left and I could see the terror in her eyes as she did so but my god how proud of her was I...'

Thornton stopped and looked at his true master, his friend... Robin was rubbing his face with his hand. It was hard to take everything in – he raped her, raped her in front of his friends and the servants. His beautiful, kind, sacred Marian made to endure the worst of experiences at the hands of a monster. He would die, a long and painful death at the hands of the man he thought he could kill of in the Holy Land. He needed to hold her, tell her that he knew and that she must run away with him and that he would be her protector... He rose to his feet to be with her...

'She is not here...' Thornton held onto the man's arm to stop him.

'Where is she?'

'She is... tending a …. pregnant mother in Clun. The baby started to come earlier. ' He said, giving the line they had rehearsed many times in case anyone asked. Never had they thought it would be used for the first time on Robin Hood.


	3. Chapter 3

Marian was tired. Her legs were heavy and she had to concentrate as she led her horse around the stable yard in the pitch black. She tied the horse and giving one look behind her, she slipped through the kitchen door.

A hand reached out and removed the cloak she wore around her shoulders.'Good evening my Lady... would you like some tea?' Thornton folded the cloak and placed it in a wooden box that was laid upon the table. Marian removed her boots, 'No thank you, I am too tired to drink tonight...' She gave him the boots and he placed them in the box. The old man then turned his back while Marian removed her shirt and leggings and handed her nightgown behind him and she slipped it on. Marian then stood and combed out the dirt and leaves from her hair while Thornton put her clothes in the box and placed the sealed box in a cupboard at the back of the kitchen. It was a routine they had done many times and although Gisbourne was not at home this night, they preferred to act secretly so as not to put any of the servants in danger by discovering what she had been up to.

'I will go and remove the sacks from Ranger's hooves while you go to bed.'

'Thank you, friend' Marian kissed the old man on the cheek and squeezed his arm. While her father was under house arrest at Knighton, he had become her confidant and friend – more so than her father, the man who sold her to Gisbourne, had ever been.

Thornton stopped at the doorway 'My Lady I must tell you something... you had a visitor this evening... '

'Robin?' Marian asked excitedly. The man nodded. 'Oh thank God... is he all right? How did he look? Is he safe? Where is he living?' She had been so worried about him since she had been told about his adventures at Nottingham. She wished she had been here to see him, scold him for such recklessness and then hug him to make sure her was real.

'He is well My Lady. Although his clothes are dirty and he could do with a bath! I gave him enough food for him and his men and some blankets and clothes from his father's store.' Marian nodded in thanks.' We talked at some length... and I fear that I betrayed you Madam and I am so sorry.' The last words were spoken shakily and Thornton's head was bowed.

Marian stepped towards the man and put her hand gently under his chin.'You could not betray me to Robin.. did you tell him about me?' Her heart beat loudly in her chest. She did not believe that Thornton would betray that secret without her permission, not after all the careful planning they had done together.

'NO! Not that , never that My Lady.'

'Then what could you have said that would be a betrayal?'

'I told him of the time your marriage changed... the night you decided to fight against the Master and not accept the misery. I told him of what he did to you and how proud of you I was when you stood up to him... '

Marian bit her lip... 'Oh' she said. She was not angry, but did not really want the man she should have married to know that she had been violated over and over again by his arch enemy. How would Robin think of her now, exposed so grossly in front of servants and so called nobles? Would he consider her dirty?

'Marian, he was very angry... he cried at the thought of your plight. I fear for what he will attempt to do to the Master now that he knows what a monster he can be. '

Marian touched the man's arm again. 'Thornton.. he would get to know at some time. I might even have told him myself..in time.. although I too fear where he might be at this moment.'

Robin was sat just outside his camp. His heart was full of revenge... for the woman he now knew that he loved more than his own life. If he were to die in a confrontation with Gisbourne but be killed himself then at least he would avenge the humiliations and hurt he had inflicted on his love. How she coped he did not have the first clue. He wanted talk to her, tell her he knew and tell her that he loved her no matter what had gone before.

Marian lay in bed, on her back staring at the ceiling. She had tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but there had not been enough hours of darkness when she went to bed. She would be so tired in the morning and it was the council of nobles at Nottingham and she rarely relished that even after a good night's sleep. At least her husband was already in Nottingham, visiting a brothel no doubt, and she would not have to travel with him. She only went to be the voice of reason and to find information on the villages that were suffering most at the hands of the evil sheriff. As she thought of the day ahead she heard a whistle... a whistle that she had not heard for some years and one that got her leaping out of bed as it always had done. At the window she stood and checked herself, before peeping over the ledge.

Under the window stood Robin, looking up, hands on hips, and they were both transported back even more than 5 years before. They were teenagers again, young lovers who were reckless and brave, where that whistle would have Marian climbing out of her window, clambering down the ivy, with her skirts tucked into her belt and taking the young boys hand and running off into the forest. There they would laugh and swim and run and chase each other, race each other, kiss each other and fall over and over again for each other.

'Can I come up? I know its late Marian and you have been busy but I need to see you...'

Marian froze for a moment... busy? What did he mean? Then she understood and nodded for him to climb the ivy. He did so in a second, his strong muscular arms pulling himself up with little effort. After a few seconds he was stood in her room, opposite her, inches away. Marian went to the bed and sat down, pulling her dressing gown around herself. She did not feel altogether at ease.

'You are insane for the way you infuriated the sheriff you know. You could have changed lives from the inside, a noble without corruption would have made a great change around here.'

'Sometimes you just have to make a stand.' He said smiling gently. She could not scold him for long and softened when she asked ' Are you all right? Where on earth are you sleeping? In a field by the looks of it...'

'You're not far off I'm afraid. The boys and I have made a make shift camp and will get on with building a proper one just as soon as we can find a more secluded hideaway. Then we'll get on with causing trouble for the sheriff and his cronies... but Marian I have not come to talk about me... I needed to see you. Thornton has told me about what has happened to you and how that monster has laid his hands all over you...'

'Oh'

'You must leave him Marian, leave him and come with me... I will be your protector and you will be safe with me'.

'Oh'

Robin, aware that he was not getting anywhere tried a different tactic, 'I cannot bear the thought of you here, vulnerable and alone. I love you Marian and need to know that you are safe.'

Marian had been sitting and listening. Before her was the man she loved professing that love and asking her to come away with him and that he wanted to be with her. Nothing should have made her happier.

But it did not.

She put her head in her hands. 'Good God! I am mad, mad... I am going mad' She said and started to rock back and forth. Looking at her Robin feared she might be right!

She looked up at him 'You... you... you … my protector! Where have you been all this time! All the time that Gisbourne had his hands all over me, pulling at me , clawing at me, hurting me eh? Where were you then... DEAD. And it was OK that you were dead Robin because then you could do nothing about it. But you weren't dead were you... Oh NO! You just hadn't got back yet.'

Something had clicked inside her – snapped. She realised that if Robin had not left in the first place none of the evil would have happened to her. She began to see things more clearly than she ever had before.

'Who protected me then huh? ME always ME. No one else. You left me, my father sold me and my husband raped me. All I have is me... and if you do not mind I think I have done a pretty good job of protecting myself... thank you very much.'

She was stood inches away form Robin's face... but this was not a tender moment. This brought back memories of the many fights they had had before. They would normally finish with the both of them rolling around on the floor a tangle of kisses, legs and arms, furious, passionate.

'I am sorry if I have offended the Lady Me Me Me but I thought I was offering my hand to you for love and support. I see you do not need either.'

'No I don't and you can go back from the rock you crawled under and find some poor defenceless village girl to protect. Someone who won't mind how long you disappear for! Someone who has half the brain and will fall into the arms of her ….protector.' She almost spat the last part.

Robin was wounded but would never let her see that and would always ensure he got the last word.

'Maybe I will. You know Marian' he said inching closer 'When you came to see me when I got home I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was like I had never known such a thing existed, and now' he said looking her up and down 'I can see you are just soiled goods.'

She slapped him hard.

Robin turned away form her hand and rubbed his face. He should not have said that. God why could she do that to him... still. Bring a side out of him that he wanted so to suppress – rude, nasty, immature, ungallant.

'I am sorry... I should not have said that'

'No you should not.' she whispered. Clearly wounded. 'At least we now know where we both stand... Be careful on your way down.' She turned her back on him and waited for him to depart. He sighed and did as she requested.

There were only a few moments of darkness left and neither would get any more sleep this night.


	4. Chapter 4

'My Lord Stop...stop...' Thornton threw himself in front of the boy 'I beg of you... please don't do this. Jack has done nothing wrong!' He felt the hard ground as he landed some feet away from them.

'Out of my way... you imbecile' roared Gisbourne as he turned and faced the boy again. 'Now where was I...' and he lifted his arm and crashed his hand across the boy's head. 'I give you a home somewhere to stay and you reward me by stealing... you little b..'

'Guy STOP!'

Marian had been in the village seeing to the millers wife when Jessica had come racing down the hill and told her that the Master was about to kill Thornton's boy for stealing from him. Marian picked up her skirts and raced toward the manor house. Nobody needed to tell her how vile Gisbourne's temper could be... and anyway if anyone had been stealing from the stores it had been her! She would not allow anyone to take the blame for her own recklessness. She had managed to stop the beating in its tracks but she was breathing hard... and trying to think harder.

'Stop... please my Lord... what has this boy done?'

'He has been stealing. There are 50 fewer loaves in the store this morning and he is the servant in charge of the store... He will die for his betrayal.' Gisbourne spat as he shouted at the boy. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Marian had the distinct impression that he had been drinking.. again. Drunken displays of authority were becoming more common place. Especially since Robin Hood had started belittling his every move.

'Give him a chance to defend himself.. let him have some defence...'

'He had his chance and denied it all... well he would wouldn't he... ' slapping the boy hard across the face. The boy looked like he had had just about enough. Marian was thinking quickly and changed demeanour suddenly.

'You are right, My Lord. If this wretched boy has stolen from you... you should not finish him here. ' The servants looked at her. Marian had straightened her back and become Lady Gisbourne – an act she knew well, and loathed. 'If indeed he is thief, surely then his punishment should be that of all thieves in Nottingham these days. Hang him in the grounds of Nottingham castle.. show all the other peasants that we are not to be messed with. You need to assert your authority, especially these days..' She had gone too far. Her husband approached her and took her face roughly in his hand.

'What do you mean.. these days' He scared her but she never showed it. As the Nightwatch she could beat him in every fight but as his wife she stood not a chance.

'I simply mean that it would do no harm for the whole of Nottingham to see who is really in charge round here … mmmm? He let her go, roughly.

'Guards take this thief to Nottingham castle. He will hang in the morning.' He stalked off, kicking a dog as he went by. Marian looked at the ground as the boy cried as he was knocked and kicked into a wagon heading for Nottingham.

It bought her time. But only one day. She had to act fast.

Robin and his gang were larking about as they walked back to their camp. They had retrieved a nice haul of jewellery from a noble passing through Sherwood and would pass it out as tax money to Clun in the morning. Much was about to cook a deer Robin had tracked and killed earlier and the sun was out which meant a dry night. Robin had never been such a slave to the weather, but rain meant an uncomfortable nights sleep and the following day trying to dry out.

It had been a few weeks since he had argued with Marian and in quieter moments his heart ached to take back the things he had said to her. She had not been in Nottingham and Gisbourne had been in Locksley most of the last few weeks so he did not want to risk being found in his old home. He just hoped that she was all right and really truthfully didn't need him, just as she had said.

When they arrived at the camp they found it had been disturbed. In silence they moved to their positions, ready to pounce on the intruder and slit his throat if necessary. With an ear splitting shout they dived into camp, hoping to put the fear of God into who ever was there.

'Good God boy... you will give an old woman a heart attack... you imbecile.'

'Matilda! Are you OK? What on earth are you doing in our camp. How did you know where to find us?' More worryingly.

'An old woman has a nose for such hidey holes' she said putting her finger to her nose and smiling a toothless smile.'Come here wee lad' she said and gave Robin a huge hug. She came only to his chest but seemed to lift him clear off the ground. The others laughed and felt at ease.

'Listen my boy... she said. I'd love to stop and have a natter, but I don't have much time. I've come from the Lady Marian. She needs to sees ya.'

'Marian' Robin tried to keep his voice steady 'What does she want. Is she in danger?'

'Better she explains it son... she's waiting for you by the stream. She didn't want to know where your camp is... she thought better of it, just in case she was ever asked. If you know what I mean..'

She did not need to say anything further. Robin had picked up his bow and was stalking out of camp. 'Be sure Matilda is well fed Much... and someone lead her home if you will.'

Marian stood ringing her hands. Her mouth was dry and her heart beating loudly. She could not keep still and paced up and down along the clearing by the stream where Matilda had left her. Instinctively she heard footsteps coming toward her and before he could reach her she turned around.

'Robin!' she exclaimed a little too loudly, her voice high and strained. She coughed to bring it down.

'You sound awfully surprised considering you asked me to come' he said smiling broadly at her. She smiled weakly too and laughed a little. They stood looking at each other's face for a little too long and each looked away, embarrassed.

'Robin I have come to ask for your help'

Oh this was good. She needed him... Robin had to withhold his tongue and tried his utmost not to say what was on the very tip of it. The look on his face must have said it all for Marian was already walking away.

'Its OK I will deal with this myself. I knew you would make me pay for asking for your help.'

Robin laughed and ran after her 'Hey' he said grabbing her arm gently. 'It must be very important for you to risk your pride, as well as your life to come here. Tell me... please'

'Jack, Thornton's lad has been accused of stealing out of our store. Gisbourne will hang him in the square of Nottingham castle tomorrow. He has done nothing wrong. I cannot help him as I am Lady Gisbourne and therefore need to be at the hanging myself. I was hoping you would be able to free him before he even reaches the gallows. Robin he is simply a boy and it is all my fault!'

'Your fault... Why'

'It does not matter... will you help me?'

'Marian, you know I will help you. An innocent boy about to be sent to the gallows is exactly the sort of injustice I need to be seen to be preventing. We will save him- you have my word.'

'Thank you. I knew you would.' They both stood for a moment with their heads bowed, looking at the ground. Robin wanted to speak but was unsure of what to say. 'Are you all right Marian? I mean... I have wanted to speak to you again for some time and have not felt brave enough to try. I acted very badly last time we spoke. The things I said were outrageous, unforgivable. I did not mean them... I am sorry... Hey are you OK?' He took his hand and gently lifted her chin so as to see her face. A single tear trickled down her cheek. 'Oh Marian' he said bringing him close to her in a full embrace. His arms, so strong, protective and safe. She let out a brief cry and buried her head in his shoulder.

'Why do you do this to me?' she said after a moment. 'I so wanted to hate you for what you said and all that I can think of is that I understood why you said it. We cannot take back what has happened – to either of us...'

'No... but we do not have to dwell on the past either. Let us think of a future... our future maybe?'

'While my husband lives, there is no future Robin. You cannot kill him, nor can I... what if one of us does this deed, goes to hell only to find the other languishing in heaven!'

Robin bent closer 'May be we could both do it and go to hell together!' he gave a brief chuckle. 'At least we could be friends... instead of enemies. We were always pretty good at that... what do you say?' And he held out his hand for Marian to shake. She took it and he kissed it and winked. She laughed, for the first time in a long time. 'Robin we have work to do..'

Marian and Robin exchanged the plan for the morning and with a brief kiss on the cheek, he disappeared into the forest. Marian walked back to Locksley with a lighter heart than when she stood at the stream. He may have said terrible things, but she knew he would make it right for Jack. She trusted him with all her heart.

Marian dressed more quickly than usual the next day. Much more quickly than she normally did if she were going to Nottingham with her husband. She ensured that she was appropriately jewelled and dressed for her position. Her hair was in a French pleat and she secreted the bejewelled dagger in her hair – just in case. After a silent trip to the castle where her husband slept off another night in the tavern she walked into the courtyard. She had half hoped that Robin had already saved the boy and that there would be chaos as the sheriff shouted and screamed obscenities about Hood. But all appeared as it should on such occasions. A small crowd had gathered, intrigued by the gallows and the drummer was in position. In the centre of the square stood the gallows, stark against the blue sky. The executioner was ensuring that the rope was still strong enough. Marian's heart sank. What must poor Jack be thinking.

'My Lady Marian.. how good it is to see you this fine morning... NOT' The Sheriff sidled up to her and spoke in her ear. She cringed. 'I suppose you and your darling husband thought I had nothing better to do than hang a wretched thief when you could have simply thrown him in the lake at Locksley with a stone attached to his ankle.. mmm?'

'We thought we should send a message to other would – be thieves My Lord.. You know a Gisbourne show of strength.' She almost gagged on her words.

'Indeed' the sheriff said as he walked away.'Come on then.. let's get on with it!'

Marian looked around agitated, uncomfortable. Where was he? The drum roll began as they led poor Jack from the dungeon to the gallows. Sheer terror haunted his face. Marian wanted to cry out to stop. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the scream. 'Come on Robin come on..'

Jack was led to the steps and the rope was placed around his neck. Something must have happened. She would have to deal with this herself and not care for the consequences. She fingered the dagger in her hair and prepared to grab her husband around the neck and push the dagger into his skin.

Just as her hand unleashed the dagger, there was an almighty whooshing sound from behind her. Robin Hood's arrow flew past her ear, between herself and Gisbourne and straight toward Jack. Robin's careful aim ensured that the arrow sliced the rope in two and fell about the boy's shoulders. Robin then leapt onto the steps and grabbed Gisbourne around the neck. He held his sword firmly into his belly. 'Picking on poor boys Gisbourne now are we. Men too much competition these days huh... and he pushed the sword in a little more, slightly piercing the flesh. Gisbourne cried out in pain.'

'I will kill you Hood..' he shouted into the air.

'I think not you bastard, I am the one with the sword..' Robin was enjoying this. Marian, who had followed the other nobles behind the wall of the castle was eager for this to end. She looked at the gallows – completely empty. Robin's diversion had been enough for one of his gang to lead Jack to safety. She almost wept with joy.

Robin now faced his prisoner, he knew he had little time left before the confusion would end and the guards would be around him 'You are no more than a drunken has been Gisbourne. You should be swinging from the gallows for the crimes you have committed and one day... one day as true as I am the real Lord of Locksley... I ...will... make ….you...pay'

Gisbourne roared and turned around ready to fight with his captor. But he was gone.

The ensuing confusion provided an escape route for Marian. She told the guard that this was no place for a lady and quickly escaped on horseback.

Robin met up with the lads and Jack on the Great North Road. 'Good work lads... are you all right my boy' he asked, gently touching his arm. 'Have you been hurt in any way?'

'No Sir... just a little shaken that is all.'

'You'll survive then. The Lady Marian has asked to wait here until sun set. If she can get away to see you she will. If not I should tell you what is to happen next. Sit down, have something to eat and drink and rest. John, have you got the supplies?'

John gave the boy his sustenance and patted him on the back. The men, although outlaws were kind and wanted to see that the boy had not been harmed.

Presently they could hear the sound of a horse slowing. Robin hoped it would be Marian, but gathered everyone to hide behind the trees, just in case. The horse slowed further to a stop and it was quickly evident that its rider was indeed the Lady Marian. Robin made himself visible. Marian slid from her horse and ran to him. She stopped short of throwing herself into his arms and instead grabbed both his outstretched hands. 'Thank you' she said 'Where is he, is he Ok?'

Will led the boy to his former mistress. She went straight over to him and hugged him 'Jack I am so glad you were saved.' She took his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye 'I know it was not you. You are not a thief. Do you understand?' The boy nodded 'Now, Robin's cousin in Kirklees has arranged for you to join the staff there... one of Robin's men will take you there now. You will be safe.' And with that she kissed the boy on the top of his head. 'Good luck'

'Thank you My Lady... for everything' She nodded and motioned for Will to take the boy and begin their long journey. Robin had been watching from afar and thought to himself what a wonderful mother she would make and how criminal it would be for her to not have the opportunity to shower her love onto her own child.

They were now alone. Robin's men knew when to disappear into the forest. Marian picked up the reigns of her horse and walked with Robin along the road. The sun was burning through the trees and the shadows danced at their feet. 'You know Marian, you still may have a thief at Locksley.' She gasped inwardly for a moment, was this leading somewhere? But he said no more.

'If we do, it will be through hunger and desperation. I am happy to shield anyone from my husband who needs food. And anyway if it makes him angry – who am I to stop it!'

They smiled at each other.

'You know Marian, we made a good team today. I executed your plan perfectly...'

'You were late!'

'Showmanship Marian – maximum impact' Marian rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, if you ever consider a life in the forest as an outlaw, there would always be a place under the stars with me... It would make me very happy.' he said and bent forward to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

'Well if I ever decide to become dirty and smelly I will let you know.' Could she tell him? She decided she liked her secret a little too much.

Robin bought his nose to his armpit – he grimaced.'Mmm I see what you mean. I think I will have a bath...' He stopped and turned toward her 'Join me?'

After digging him in the ribs they both laughed. Robin offered his hand and they walked along a little further hand in hand. No need for words. It was the first time that either of them had felt contentment for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin dived gracefully into the water. The cold revitalised him and as he swam the temperature quickly became more comfortable. He loved to swim, naked, free in this lake. He had swum here so many times before with Much, with Marian, with both as children and he could still imagine the laughter as they played kings and castles and tag all around the rocks. Just before he had left for the Holy Land it had become a more sensual place where he and Marian first explored their love. He remembered the precious moments they had stolen away from the watchful eyes of their elders. They would swim, Marian attempting to keep her modesty by wearing her slip but soon realising that, as she climbed out of the water it left little to the imagination. He remembered her girlish giggle as she tried, and failed, to cover herself with her hands and how he gently let those hands fall and looked at her, properly for the first time. He thought of the way the wet cloth clung to the swell of her breasts and wrapped itself around her long, slim legs. He remembered how they kissed that morning – differently, with longing, lips swelling with the surge of their passion. He also remembered how Marian had snapped back to reality and stopped them both from ruining themselves. She was determined to save herself for him and their wedding night. His mood darkened as he thought of how, so stupidly, he left, thinking that their wedding night would merely be postponed and what Marian's wedding night must really have been like. How all the dreams she held dear as a young girl must have been cruelly shattered by the clawing, scratching dominance of her wicked husband.

Robin shook his head and dived under the water again to clear his mind. Today was to be a good day – he would not allow darkness to enter his thoughts today. The gang were going to Clun to hand out the money that they had been accumulating in order that the villagers pay their taxes and keep the wolf from the door. After that he was going to see if he could visit Marian... he knew that Gisbourne had been sent to Derby on an errand for the sheriff and saw him leave yesterday. It had been a few weeks since their last encounter and he wanted so much to see her. He understood her desire to be friends and not to sin against God, he wished he could change her mind somehow, but until then just to hold her and talk was enough... for now.

Clun, the biggest of the villages that surrounded Nottingham castle and the most needy. The village had a high wall and gate around it for it was home to the Abbey of Clun. However, it was a far cry from a pious place, the Abbott being as corrupt and inept as the sheriff himself. Robin found this worse than the sheriff in many ways – at least he did not pretend to worship God's law. The gang walked openly into the village. They had made sure there were no guards present and began to visit each house. As they did so they pressed a purse of money into the hand of each villager.

'God bless you Robin Hood..' they whispered in turn as they walked by. Robin stopped at the blacksmiths yard – Peter being the leader of the village, Robin wanted to speak to him.

'Peter, my friend, how are you?' he said shaking his hand.

'Fair Robin, fair. The money will do a lot for these people. We know Gisbourne will be here soon with his soldiers looking for taxes, and we can't wait to see the look on his face when we can actually pay' he laughed heartily ' No one to torture this week' and the smile faded as her became lost in a memory.

'Here' said Robin, interrupting. 'I've bought some extra supplies for the new baby. Milk, meat and bread for the mother. Who is the mother of this bairn? I would like to see her'

'Bairn you say Robin? We haven't had a baby born in this village for oh now lets see … seven months. Grace the Miller's girl gave birth to a bonny boy then but we have not had a baby since – not even a pregnancy.'

' I must be mistaken' Robin said feeling a little foolish. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Thornton that night at Locksley. 'She is not here Robin... she is tending a pregnant woman in Clun... the baby has come early...' It was Clun he said. Thornton must have been mistaken.

'Well you make sure someone else in need gets this food then Peter … '

Peter took the bag and laughed 'Thanks Robin, we must be the most fortunate village in the whole of Nottingham... You come with money today and last night the Nightwatchman came with sacks of food and left it by the gate. God is looking down on us today... sending both his angels to care for us.. God bless you son'

Robin and the gang left Clun. The others were proud and pleased with themselves and in high spirits. They raced each other through the forest and had play fights as they went along. Robin walked quietly behind them– deep in thought...

'Master...' Much sidled up to him, out of breath from being sat on by little John. 'Are you well?'

'Mmmm- yes Much, I am well... What do you know of this Nightwatchman they all talk about?

I have a feeling we should try to meet him, rather than operate separately, it would make much more sense to work together – don't you think? He should join us. I'd ask him, if I knew who he was.'

'I only know what I have heard Master … that he came to the villagers when the sheriff's actions became most horrific. He would bring medicines and food – always leaving it somewhere for it to be found and that no one has ever seen his face. His horse wears sacks over his feet so that her makes not a noise... and that Gisbourne is obsessed with catching him... and almost has once or twice but he is so quick and light on his feet they say it is as if he dances into thin air...'

'Do people talk of me that way' Robin asked conceitedly

'No' Much said, laughed and ran off to join the others. There was a fork in the road.. Robin called out to his gang 'Get off to camp lads... I am going to find some information. I'll be back soon' and he ran off in the direction of Lcoksley.

'Marian' They all said together and continued to lark their way deeper into the forest.

Robin quickly found himself under Marian's window. There seemed to be no one home. Everything was in silence. He knew Gisbourne was not at home so chanced going round the back to the kitchen.

The door was open and he heard the familiar noises of Thornton and the servants busying themselves. He stood by the door.

'Knock knock 'he said and smiled broadly.

'Master Robin, do come in' Thornton threw his arms open and embraced his true Master. 'It has been a while'

'Well Gisbourne has been around a lot hasn't he'

'I'm afraid so'

'I've come to see Marian.'

Thornton looked toward the staircase. 'She is in her room Master, but I fear she may be asleep... er I will let her know you are here..' he said backing off toward the stairs.

'No Thornton I will go and see her myself. We are good friends and if she is asleep – she must be unwell as it is the middle of the day – I will not disturb her and leave. Promise.' Robin did not wait for the answer and was already creeping up the stairs.

He found her just as Thornton had said. Fast asleep. She lay on her back, her raven hair flooding the pillow. One hand rested on the sheet and one hand beside her ear. She looked like the beautiful princess in the tower from the stories his mother had told him, waiting to be rescued. He stood over her 'Marian' he whispered.

'Marian... its me.' he didn't get anywhere so touched her gently on the had 'Marian'

Her eyes flew open and she shot straight up. Her hands out ready to grab the intruder. Robin laughed 'Hey hey hey its only me ….. Marian its me.'

She focused and saw that it was indeed Robin. Attempting to control her breathing and with much relief she said 'What are you doing here Robin... You scared me half to death. '

'I want to know about the Nightwatchman... I want you to tell me everything'

Marian's heart beat so loudly she could hardly hear Robin's words as he spoke. He was telling her how he had visited Clun today only to find that the Nightwatch had already been there and that it would make more sense for everyone to work together. He knew that she was here when it all started so could she tell him anything more about his identity... and that he wanted to shake his hand for infuriating Gisbourne so.

'And by the way... Thornton said you were in Clun tending a pregnant mother the other evening when I came to see you... there was no baby in Clun...'

Marian, although sluggish and sleepy was thinking very quickly 'Mmmmm did he say Clun – it was Nettlestone. Thornton is getting old you know Robin. The Nightwwatchman you say... you want to know more...mmmmm' She got out of bed and walked to the window... He was the man she loved, surely he would understand that helping the poor in the way that she did was because she needed a purpose in her life. She could convince him that the danger was minimal while no one knew her identity and that the secrecy was because of the danger she would obviously face if the secret came out... she could tell him that she had meant to say something earlier but their friendship had been so fragile that she was unsure of his reaction... she could tell him...

'I mean Marian, if I knew who he was I could persuade him to join us and I could lead him and manage his efforts a bit more which are quite frankly haphazard. A more strategic approach would benefit so many more people. Like today, he had been in Clun and I also helped them – what of the other villages now who have received nothing... do you get my drift... Marian are you listening to me?'

She was indeed listening. Robin wanted to control the Nightwatchman – even though she had been doing it longer than he... who was he to feel that he was suddenly Lord of all good deeds around here.. arrogant...

'Marian, if there is anything you can tell me...'

She turned and looked at him – smiling – 'actually Robin I know very little about him. He has been present for a long time and some say that he is the bravest man they have ever seen and an expert horseman... I have never seen him or been around when he has visited anyone. All I know is that while you were away the people were very...very grateful for someone who fought the sheriff and his sidekick. How do you know he would join you anyway?'

'Because_ I_ am Robin Hood – why wouldn't he?'

Marian nodded briefly in agreement... getting more and more irritated by her visitor. 'Robin, you have woken me and I have a slight fever... would you mind if we did this some other time... may be tomorrow eh?' She took his arm and half pushed him out of the door. May be we could go for a picnic up on the hill while Gisbourne is away. Just like old times.'

'Marian that would be lovely... he stroked her hair and gently touched her face. Are you sure you will be all right on your own. You don't want me to stay and place a cold compress on your head, stroke your hair, may be get in to bed with you and make you feel better. ' He was laughing now... although Marian was smiling too, she had been annoyed enough and simply wanted to be left alone...

'I'm going... I'm going' he said and hugged her tightly. 'Marian, I think you should get Jessica to sweep in here later. There are leaves all over the floor...' Marian froze. She must have brought them in on her last night... 'They must have blown threw the window... I have had it open, the cool air has helped my fever.'

'Ok Love... I'm off... til tomorrow then' and with the customary kiss on the cheek he left the room. Marian closed the door and stood against the heavy wood. She was breathing hard... Robin was no fool and she should not take him for one much longer. Oh how furious he will be when he does find out the truth.

Night fall... Robin had left the others busying themselves at the camp. He wanted to see if he could find the Nightwatchman. He had no idea where to start and so he thought he would lie low on the Great North Road and see what or rather who came along. He settled himself down, on his front and watched and listened...

Night fall... Thornton had just finished putting the sacks onto Ranger's feet when his mistress appeared fully disguised as the Nightwatchman. She had come to him not long after the night she had been publicly humiliated by Gisbourne and asked for his help. He had been delighted to assist her with keeping her secret but had worried for her safety... until she had more than convinced him that she could look after herself... Now he envied her and the thrill that the adventure bought her. It gave her a purpose in life that had not / could not be filled by children.

'Where are you going tonight?'

'To Nottingham tonight Thornton. There are people there who are starving and I will take this medicine to Matilda so that she may use it wisely. I will see you later...'

She pulled herself onto the horse and motioned for it to walk on.

The moon was covered by threatening black clouds and made visibility quite poor. Robin lay with his head on the ground of the Great North Road listening intently. He would give it a few more moments before heading back... it looked like a storm was brewing and he wanted to get the lads into one of the caves before it rained. Presently he could hear a thud... thud on the road... a horse maybe a couple of miles away. No one else was likely to be out riding at this hour .. it must be him. He prepared his trap by pulling a length of twine across the road and tying both ends around two large trees and waited.

She could not see very much this night and thought that she may only head to Matilda's house on the edge of the forest instead of going to Nottingham. She spurred the horse to go on so that she may make it back before the rains came. Suddenly, without warning Ranger's front legs collapsed in front of him and he landed on his knees – Marian was catapulted through the air and landed heavily on her back, a little way from the horse. The horse got up and moved away, he was not injured, a trap... Quickly she was on her feet and running as fast as she could... Maybe Gisourne had lied about how long he was a way in order to trap the Nightwatchman.

After witnessing the Nightwatchman thrown from his horse, Robin was in hot pursuit through the forest. The man was quick but the fall must have hurt him and would eventually slow him down. Robin chased him but was suddenly aware that they were going in the direction of the ravine... was he mad... if he kept up this speed he would be straight over it in seconds.

Marian was not thinking, her mind intent on losing her pursuer. It was only in the nick of time that she recognised where she was and stopped hideously close to the edge of the ravine. There was only one thing to do – turn and fight. When she turned she gasped at who it was that was ready to pounce. No matter – she had to fight. As Robin got closer to her, his fists high in readiness, she prepared herself. Just as he got close enough for his fist to connect with her face she lifted her leg and karate kicked him in the stomach. 'Ooaarrggh' as he landed on his back. She quickly moved to run past him but just as she managed to clear his head he grabbed her foot and she tumbled to the ground, face in the dirt. Both of them struggled to their feet..'I don't want to fight you... simply want to talk...' Robin gasped for air. She, of course could not reply. She had to get away from him and pickling up a fairly hefty log by her feet she swung it wildly in front of her. It connected with Robin's thigh and he let out a cry before rushing furiously towards her. This time he did not hold back and bringing up his fist he punched the Nightwatchman in the stomach. She let out a cry before falling in a heap onto the ground.

Had he heard it right …. a woman! Robin rushed forward and bent before the Nightwatchman who was clutching his stomach. 'Enough... now... who are you?' Silently the mysterious stranger lifted his head and motioned to take off the mask that obscured his eyes. She pulled it back off her head and the eyes that shone in the darkness were familiar and beautiful.

'Marian...' he whispered...'Good God woman... I could have killed you...' She looked up at him as if to say you very nearly did and raised her arm so that he may help her up. He pulled her to her feet and they both looked at each other in disbelief – he that the woman he loved was the Nightwatchman – she that he had discovered her secret.

God intervened at this moment and the heavens opened with an ear splitting crack. They were in the open and exposed where they were – a dangerous place to be. 'Can you run..' Robin asked Marian who nodded and grabbing her hand he pulled her away and they ran as the sheets of rain tumbled out of the sky and the lightning momentarily lit their way as if daylight. They ran for some minutes until they arrived at a cave. It had a thin opening and Robin ushered Marian inside. It was pitch black... Robin was familiar with this cave and its layout and quickly found the logs and the kindling wood secreted behind a boulder. 'Stay there Marian... I need to talk to you' he said firmly before busying himself with lighting a fire. Even if she had wanted to, Marian could not move. She was dripping wet, her back ached and her stomach was sore from Robin's punch. She would much rather stay in the cave – although she knew she had some explaining to do..

The cave glowed dimly with the small fire Robin had managed to create and he found the furs that were also hidden and the dry clothes. 'We have these caves dotted about all over the forest' he explained 'Sherwood is no place to be in the rain... our aim is to stay as dry as possible. I suggest you do the same thing if you do not want to catch your death.' He proceeded to place himself behind a boulder that came to his waist – and stripped off all his wet clothes. He lay them on the rocks to dry out and put on a fresh pair of breeches and a loose shirt. 'We only have male clothes I am afraid – here – and he handed Marian a large white over shirt. That will probably be more like a dress on you anyway.

Marian felt trapped. Robin seemed much more concerned with getting dry than anything else. Surely he was surprised by the nights events. She took the shirt and hid in a dark corner. She divulged herself of her wet things and placed them out to dry as Robin had done. She undid her hair so that it may dry and a little self consciously she reappeared. She was bare legged and quickly moved onto the fur Robin had placed on the floor in front of the fire. She carefully arranged herself to keep all of her dignity, all the while staring at Robin, following his every move. Presently he came to sit down opposite and to her surprise began to laugh. Not just a chuckle but a hearty laugh out loud.

'Marian... you know how to surprise someone don't you. I was going to rip your head off for a second back there you know...'

Marian smiled and half laughed herself 'I was going to rip yours off you mean … ' He stopped laughing and looked at her, seriously. His voiced changed 'You could have told me you know'

'I meant to... but it was never the right time... and in a way I quite liked being on my own and achieving the things I have done.'

Robin looked up into the air – the dawn of realisation on his face. 'The baby that was not there... sleeping in the middle of the day... supplies missing from Locksley... the leaves...how stupid am I?' He said tapping his forehead.

'You would only see those things for what they were if you had had reason to. Why would anyone think that I am the Nightwatchman. I am Lady Gisbourne, not a freedom fighter.'

'That is precisely why I am not surprised …. it is because I do know who you are and the kind of person you are that it hasn't surprised me at all...'

'You are not angry?'

'Why should I be angry? You are the most brilliant, courageous person I know... of course you are the Nightwatchman!'

Marian smiled and felt more at ease.

They talked more, about how Marian had started it all... how the disguise had had to become more elaborate and how she had beaten Gisbourne many times. She conceded that he was fat and slow and mostly drunk but it gave her much satisfaction to outwit him and infuriate him as often as she did. She told Robin about how it made her feel free and that she didn't think she could ever give it up – partly why she had not told him herself. Robin listened, marvelling at the strength of the woman before him... he loved her more now and wanted her more than ever.

'Marian, my love, come here' he said and edged closer to her. He put an arm around her and felt the dampness as she lay her head on his shoulder. The closeness was incredible. They were one of the same, Robin Hood and his Lady Marian, both trying to make a difference in a small way. It was then that it dawned on him like a bolt of lightning... this meant everything had changed. He sat up and took her by the shoulders, the speed of his movement made Marian jump.

'Don't you see that you being who you are changes everything... you are not who you think you are Marian. You are not Lady Gisbourne, or even Maid Marian... you my love are an outlaw. Just like me... you have broken the law, many times over, you are hunted by Gisbourne and would hang if you were to be caught. You and I are the same Marian, it means we can be together...'

'But... Robin' Marian was taking in everything he just said 'it doesn't change the fact that I am a married woman.'

'Do you think that if your husband found out who you are that you would still be a married woman – you'd be dead. Don't you see, there is no marriage, not really. We should be together Marian, when you are the Nightwatchman we are simply two outlaws in love... desperately in love. You can't deny that!'

'No... but... what about the vows I made to God...'

'To hell with them … well … not ….really... but you are a law breaker Marian and a saviour in one. Do you think God will punish me for stealing and send me to hell...I am trying to save people, just as he would have me do... and have you do. He doesn't want you married to a tyrant.. He wants you as the Nightwatch, helping those in need... and he wants you to be with me. I know it, I feel it.'

Marian was looking up at him, staring into his eyes, considering what had just been said. Robin studied her face, eyes darting about waiting for her to reply. Then slowly, very slowly and to Robin's delight her expression changed into a smile and then into a grin... her hands flew up to her mouth and tears stung her eyes. 'You mean that I am free don't you... that my spirit is free.'

'Love, your spirit has always been free.'

Then suddenly and without fear Marian leaned forward and kissed him. She stopped and waited for him to respond. His hands cradled her face and he stared deeply into her eyes, his own wet with tears. 'Almost killing you tonight has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.' They both laughed and gently, ever so slowly he bent his head low and kissed her so tenderly - they were both transported back to their first kiss, the sweetest they had ever known. Their lips parted more and the kisses became deeper, filled with longing.

That night they became lovers, their bodies joined and they rejoiced in their union. Marian had never known such feelings existed, that there could be such pleasure that transcended the physical act. Robin was only concerned with making her feel like she had never felt before and in so doing he felt higher than he had ever done. He rejoiced in the feel of her skin, her touch, the small murmurs on her lips – he had never himself known such pleasure. Afterwards they lay wrapped in the furs and talked idly of futures that they did not know they had... an made a pact that as outlaws they would live for the moment and not care about the afterlife.

As they drifted off to sleep, the clouds parted and the moon shone down on Sherwood Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

They had decided that Marian could be more use back at Locksley, filtering information to the gang. She had managed to convince Robin that she was safe at home... that she and Gisbourne did not stay in the same room for longer than a minute and barely exchanged glances let alone words. She divulged one of her and Thornton's secrets – if Gisbourne looked to be drinking too much and could become violent, Thornton would slip one of Matilda's sleeping vials into his drink and hasten the coma – just to be sure. Robin made a mental note to personally thank Thornton for watching over his love as he did. If it were not for the old man, Robin feared that Marian may not even be here today for him to love.

The morning after the night of the storm, Marian had returned late to the house. Thornton had been out of his mind with worry and found it hard not to castigate her for staying out all night. Ranger had made it back to the manor house and when she had not been with him Thornton more than feared the worse. However, when she walked into the courtyard and flew straight to Thornton and told him, most, of what had happened he could only be delighted fr her. 'You were meant to be together... I remember as children how you finished each others sentences, marauded through this house and filled our lives with such laughter... if only it could have lasted. At least now it may start again.'

'Oh we are a long way from that, dear Thornton... but you never know... I must go to bed... although I do not think I could sleep a wink...' she kissed his cheek and ran off. Thornton smiled again, the girl in her was back. He would have to personally thank Robin when they met for lightening her heart.

Robin and Marian met as often as they could. She started visiting the camp and although everyone was a little awkward at first, the boys not being used to a Lady's company, they soon became friends and shared precious moments of laughter and joy. The lads quite enjoyed speaking to Marian, she cared for their health and their safety and they missed a female's kind words or simple touch on the arm to make them feel better. All this was always under the watchful eye of Robin. He knew that Marian was kind and brave and strong and could cope but men starved of female attention could be unpredictable. He knew the boys would not harm a hair on her head but some of the bawdy jokes were sometimes curtailed by a cough from their Master.

Their love blossomed and they were alone as often as they could be. Their lovemaking was tender, passionate and as they became more familiar with each other's desires intensely satisfying. They were consumed by each other and found it difficult to be apart. Marian found being Lady Gisbourne frustrating, although it was easier to put on the act now that she knew that it was exactly that. They had devised plans to frustrate Gisbourne at every turn, stealing form him on the Great North Road, scuppering the Sheriff's opportunity to welcome Prince John as he passed through the North and providing relief for the peasants who were so down trodden and fragile. Marian still operated alone as the Nightwtach, although unbeknown to her Robin often followed some way behind.

Life was good, busy and with enough danger to make it exciting.

One dark night on the edge of Sherwood Forest Robin and Marian gathered themselves together in readiness for her to leave for home. They had been overwhelmed by their passion on the way back form camp and now they sat giggling trying to dress each other in the darkness. Robin drew Marian close to him – 'Don't go home tonight, stay here and you can sample Much's squirrel breakfast.'

'Mmmmm sounds great.' she laughed ' Gisbourne is home and so I must be careful, but I promise I will soon.'

'Let me walk you to the house.'

'No! It is far tot dangerous. Thornton will be waiting for me and I will be tucked up in bed before you know it.'

'That's why I should come with you!' He said with the familiar raise of his eyebrow and broad grin.

'Goodnight Love.' She turned her head up and, touching him gently on the side of the cheek, she kissed him, tenderly. He responded and stroked her hair ' Oh all right. Take care and I will see you soon. I will watch you cross the clearing.'

She left and scurried across the open patch of land between the house and the edge of the forest. She disappeared around the back of the house toward the Kitchen, where she knew Thornton would be waiting. Satisfied that she was safe Robin turned back toward camp, whistling as he walked.

Marian crept across the courtyard ensuring that she did not make a noise or disturb the animals. She looked briefly around her as she opened the kitchen door, carefully so as not to cause it to creak. When inside she shut the door silently.

'Let me take your cloak, my Lady'

The words sent a tremor of fear to the centre of her soul.

She closed her eyes and offered a short prayer. Her mouth was dry and tears stung her eyes. Her husband roughly grabbed her by the throat and she felt the point of a dagger in her side. She jumped as he jabbed harder, nearly piercing the flesh.

'I... am... going... to …...kill... you ' he whispered slowly, menacingly into her ear. His foul breath in her face. She stood still and did not let the slightest movement give away her terror. Gisbourne violently shoved her in front of him and walked her into the great hall of the house – almost immediately the room was illuminated by 10 to 12 guards holding torches. She was pushed to the floor and she landed on her all fours. She quickly, proudly stood. Her hands flew to her mouth and stifled the scream that almost escaped. For before her, hanging from the beam that stretched across the great hall was the lifeless body of Thornton drifting in the breeze. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt cold. 'No' she whispered.

'Oh yes Missy' She jumped and turned. Before her, sitting in the master's chair was the Sheriff of Nottingham. He sat nonchalantly with one leg swinging over the arm of the chair. 'You see sweetie, we've been watching you... oh yes sneaking around doing your pointless good deeds for the poor people of Nottingham. We've seen you fucking in the woods with your lover – ''Oh Robin Oh Robin'' he said pushing his groin back and forth ''very entertaining – I didn't have you down as liking it rough – maybe that's where you went wrong Giz!'

He got up and stepped towards her 'Make no mistake Marian you will die for your betrayal...make no mistake. But first I think we will make you suffer.;

'Do what you will' she said trying to find every bit of pride and dignity she had left and stood up as tall as she could.

'Oh no, not yet m'lady... you arer bait for the biggest prize of all ' and with that everything went black.

When she woke, she was damp and cold. She was laying in filth and the smell coated the back of her throat. She moved her head and realising it hurt like hell put her hands to her face. She could feel wet and licked her finger – the steely, acrid taste of blood filled her mouth. Her arms hurt, where she must have been bound and her stomach also ached. She remembered that feeling when Robin had punched her not so long ago... Robin? Please God let him not be dead. Let him get away. She sat up and then remembered that Thornton had died for her. He had been killed because she knew he could not have betrayed her... she quietly uttered a prayer for his soul.

'Would you like me to pray with you?' A voice from the cell beside her said. 'You have been here quite some time … I thought you would not wake. I am glad that you have. Here take this ….. ' A hand stretched between the bars that divided the two cells. The man's hand held a crucifix.

Marian, unable to stand, dragged herself over to him. She tried to speak but found that her mouth was so dry that she could merely croak... The tiny shafts of light from the cracks in the wall illuminated his face. A kindly looking gentleman dressed in robes sat cross legged in front of the bars.

'Thank you' she whispered and held the crucifix to her chest and silently offered another prayer.

'Who are you?'

'I am Tuck. I am a friar at the Abbey of Kirklees. I came for a surprise visit to the Abbey of Clun and what I found was, let me see, a little unsavoury... I explained all this to the Abbott and consequently found myself here. I have been here for a while.. I don't think they know what to do with me. Too scared to hang me for no reason and too scared to let me go...'

'I take it you are the Lady Marian... are you badly injured?'

'How do you know me?'

'There was a buzz about the place when they threw you in here. Some of the other prisoners said that they recognised you but no-one believed it to be true...'

'Oh.. my head,' she said as she tried to turn toward him.. 'I fear the worse friar, they will not be afraid to hang me... ' She thought for a moment 'Friar, will you hear my confession... before you know' and she jokingly put her arm across her throat as if slicing her head off. A vague smile crossed her lips.

'Of course my child...' Tuck and Marian spent the next few hours conversing and praying hoping to find redemption.

The next day Robin and Little John were by the river. They were practising fighting with staffs... as they had done when they first met. Although the fight was in good humour, neither was going to let the other one win easily. 'Gotcha' Robin shouted as he pinned Little John to the floor with his staff across his chest... 'Do you yield?'

'No' roared John as his leg came up between Robin's and battered him. Robin yowled and flew off his friend who quickly landed on him and pinned Robin down across the chest.. 'Do you yield?'

'Yes' Robin squeaked and the both laughed.

Quickly their attention was taken by the cry of 'Robin' from far off in the distance. They both stood and peered in the direction of the noise. The shouts grew louder and louder as they came towards him. It was Will and Much and by the look on their faces and the speed of their run, something was very very wrong.

'Master...' Much said as he arrived, his hands on his knees trying to control his breathing... 'Master... please sit... we .. … have something ….. to tell …...you.'

'What is it, man?'

'Robin sit, please.' Will knew that as soon as they told him what they had seen Robin would run. They needed to think first before that happened.

Much had tears in his eyes, so Will proceeded to tell the story of their trip to Nottingham.

'We had gone, as we had planned, to hand out purses to the poor and to see some of the stall holders to make sure they were ok... we had been laughing with some of them... when the Sheriff's fanfare sounded. We hid behind the bread stall and peered out. Onto the steps he came, proud as a peacock and began talking to the crowd, ''People of Nottingham... this is a good day... a very good day indeed. One of our most notorious criminals is in custody and our streets are safer once more.'' He started to jump up and down and clap his hands ''Oh this is too good to be true... we have caught the Night-watchman!'' '

The colour drained out of Robin's face. Will carried on, knowing that this was not all.

Gisbourne came out onto the steps dragging the prisoner behind him. She was bound hand and foot and she had a hood over her head. The Sheriff said that we would not believe who it had been all along and gave the crowds three guesses. They did not get it and Gisbourne ripped off the hood to reveal Marian. Gisbourne then kicked her down the steps and she landed in a heap on the floor. He then proceeded to address the crowd ''She'', he shouted ''is a WHORE... a dirty little whore... the dirty little concubine of none other than Robin Hood!'' And I can't believe I am going to say this.. Robin - he spat on her...'

'Have they hurt her?'Little John asked

'Robin, she is badly hurt. Her face is a mass of bruises and she is bleeding from both eyes. One eye is closed and she seems to have marks on her arms and chest.' Robin went to stand, shakily on his legs 'That is not all Robin, The Sheriff announced to anyone that knew Robin Hood to give you a message … Marian is going to hang at dusk tomorrow, unless you trade in your life for hers. If you turn up at the castle tomorrow unarmed and alone, Marian will be set free. When he said that Marian went berserk. She thrashed about and cried out to the crowd. ''Robin don't do it, don't come... I am dead anyway... leave me here ….' Gisbourne struck her again and she collapsed, crying.

Robin stood, looked around him, tears streaming down his face, his hands shaking.

'I am going to rip his heart out...' he said his face white, stern, his heart frozen to its core.


	7. Chapter 7

It was as if hell had broken loose at the camp in Sherwood Forest. It had taken all 4 of Robin's men to hold him back, realising that it would do Marian no good to just tear off to Nottingham. A plan needed working out... but all Robin wanted to do was run. In the end, John had had to punch Robin, knocking him out so that everyone could have some time to think. Now, everyone was waiting, anxiously, for him to wake so that they could talk about what to do. For the first time since they had got together, they could not think of a way out... and the humour, so prevalent in all they did was distinctly lacking. Robin began to stir, the boys were immediately up and over him.

'Ow, my jaw' he said rubbing his face... he then remembered why he'd been knocked out and struggled to get to his feet 'Let me go... I mean it... you are letting her die... god knows what they are doing to her'

'We know you have to go' Will said staring straight into his friends face 'we know that... but we're trying to help you. If you race off without a plan, then you will both die. Robin.. you must think.'

It was decided, quickly, that the gang would attempt to round up support from the local villages and attempt some sort of coup, creating a diversion so that Robin and Marian could escape unnoticed. Robin did not care for the plan, he simply wanted it agreed so that he could go. After a while, the boys stepped aside and he stood up to leave. Just before he walked out of camp, Robin turned to his men, 'If for any reason I do not see you at Nottingham, I want you to know that you are the best in All England and that you have served me and your country well. Take care... ' he offered each his hand and hugged them and then mounted his horse and galloped away.

They watched him go with heavy hearts and wondered what on earth he was going to find in Nottingham. 'Come on, ' Will said presently, 'we have work to do... Much and Allan you go to Clun, Little John to Locksley and I will go to Nettlestone. We'll meet on the hill overlooking the castle just before dusk – with or without back up. ' For, although it sounded a plan to round up people, everyone was scared and it would take brave men to ally themselves with outlaws.

Nottingham was its usual busy self, some stalls selling goods, people shouting their wares, guards stalking around. At this moment however, all was silent... everyone stopped and looked at the imposing gate to the town. Robin Hood stood at the gate, he was alone and stood with his arms out wide, expecting to be searched. He was shouting for the sheriff at the top of his voice. He was quite clearly very angry.

The Sheriff of Nottingham appearered at the window to the great hall – he clapped his hands as soon as he saw his guest. 'Oh this is good... very good. Welcome to my home, I think you know your way around..GUARDS!'

Several guards rushed forward – they searched Robin for weapons and divulged him of his shirt, ensuring nothing was concealed. The one who removed his shirt paused slightly when he saw the tattoo of King Richard on his chest. A knight of the realm. Doubt crossed his mind briefly and then, remembering his orders and more importantly the penalty for not following them, he continued. Two guards shackled Robin's arms behind his back and irons were locked around his legs. He was then pushed, violently up the steps and into the castle. He offered no resistance.

'I want to see Marian.' was all he said when confronted with the Sheriff.

'I don't think that YOU are in any position to request anything mmmm do you?'

Robin looked up at the Sheriff through his brow – he repeated more slowly 'I want to see Marian'

The Sheriff gulped slightly at the menacing tone of his prisoner but quickly recovered. He lifted his arm and struck Robin across the cheek with the back of his hand, slicing his skin with his ring of office. Robin recovered and turning his head, he spat in the Sheriff's face. The sheriff over reacted and cried out and the guards violently rammed a staff into Robin's back, rendering him unable to move he fell to his knees. They bought him up with a jerk. 'I want to see Marian' he repeated.

'Gisbourne, please bring your wife to us... if she is still alive.' he looked straight into Robin's eyes and laughed. Robin bowed his head, he did not want to look at his captor. He offered a prayer that Marian was all right.

The door opened and Gisbourne stalked in dragging Marian behind him. 'Here... you asked for the rubbish to be bought in.' and he threw Marian across the floor as if she were a rag doll. She landed at Robin's feet, she too was shackled. She looked up and into his face. Although her face were a mass of bruises and dried blood, her eyes were brilliant in their blueness, alert and very much alive. They looked at each other, momentarily lost in another world. Another world where they could run across the meadow, laughing, hand in hand – free. 'I told you not to come' she croaked 'it is a trap'

'Would you have come for me?' They smiled.

Two blows, one across Marian's back and one in Robin's stomach bought them back to the desperation of the situation. The Sheriff came up to Robin 'I hereby charge you with treason.. against the sheriff... against your king. Guilty...' he looked at Robin's bare chest and touched it with the tip of his fingers, 'such bare masculinity... quite something... whip him into submission.. and let the bitch watch.'

Robin was hastily dragged into position... prone on the floor, guards on each arm his face roughly pushed onto the cold, hard floor. Marian was dragged to her feet and held by a guard. Her body was racked with pain and she leant against the guard for support. A fatherly feeling overwhelmed the guard and he did not hold her tightly.

Gisbourne whipped the cat o nine tails on the floor in preparation. 'I am going to enjoy this Hood. You have taken everything from me... you bastard.'

'You are the wife beating rapist Gisbourne... don't tell me you loved her... you don't do that to someone you love. You are nothing... aaaaaaggggghhhh' he called out as Gisbourne thrashed the whip across his back, the leather tearing at his flesh and exposing muscle. Tears stung his eyes and bile filled his throat. Marian jumped, but she had been so brutalised she did not cry out...she closed her eyes so as not to witness any more.

The whipping continued for some time, until Robin passed out with the pain. Then it was no fun whipping someone who did not react. The guards were ordered to send them bit down to the cells where they would wait for tomorrow and then they would hang together in the square.

The jailer took charge of them and opened the cell that Marian had been occupying. He knew that the Sheriff would not want them sharing a cell but ushered the guards carrying Robin to place him on the cell floor. After they left, the jailer bent down to Marian and whispered in her ear ' I cannot save you, but you have both been kind to my wife and given her food in Clun. The least I can do is allow you to spend your last night together.'

Marian looked at him, kindness spreading across her battered face 'Thank you, friend' she said, touching his arm. She then tried to arrange Robin on his front so that the pain would be minimal when he woke. She cradled his head on her lap, and stroked his hair. In an bizarre twist, she was overjoyed to have him in her arms again.

'People of Clun! Listen to us... Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman are prisoners of the sheriff and are to hang today! We must pull together to save them and bring down the sheriff' Much shouted, desperation in his voice.

'We would all be hanged ourselves if we helped'

'If you have not been helped by them - then stay here. If they have not given you Money to keep Gisbourne at bay - then stay here, if you have not been given medicine for your sick relatives - stay here. If you have not been fed by them … stay here. If you have then it is your moral duty to help. They have risked everything for you...'

'And look where they are... we'll end up the same'

Much was bewildered, why didn't they want to help. It was Robin Hood and Marian!

'Right, we will go... who is with me? Come on who?'

A small number of men stepped forward, not even half of those they had anticipated. Much and Allan looked at each other. It would not be enough... not nearly enough. He hoped that Little John and Will had had more success.

Robin's eyes flickered open and in the dim light he could see the outline of Marian's raven hair in front of him. He reached his hand up and stroked it lightly. 'Oh thank god.. ' she whispered and hugged him. Robin winced and Marian pulled back. Tears streamed down her face and she was uncertain where to place her hands so that she did not hurt him. He attempted to sit up, groaning from the pain as his wounds, healing, ripped open again as he moved. He managed to sit, in the filth of his cell and look at his love for the first time. He cupped her face 'look what the have done to you.. '

'I fear that the pain will come to an end in an hour or so...' He leaned in and kissed her, gently, careful not to hurt her bruised lips. They looked at each other and touched foreheads. They were startled by a sudden noise, the blowing of someone's nose...

'Oh I'm sorry... you see amidst the grief, God finds happiness.'

Marian looked at her friend 'This' she said gently pulling Robin over to the bars of the cell, 'is Tuck. He has given me spiritual guidance and encouragement throughout this ordeal. I would not be here without him.' Robin pushed his fingers through the cell bars 'Thank you my friend...' he said.

'Would you like me to pray with you for what is to come?'

'Actually...' Robin started and then stopped. He took Marian's hands in his 'Marian, I fear we are not long for this world. If the lads don't break through the guards we will not be saved... marry me love. Don't die married to him... let us go to heaven as man and wife...'

'But Robin I am still married...God will not...'

She was interrupted... Tuck coughed 'If I may be so bold, Marian my dear, your marriage is based on a lie. The lie being that your true love was dead. Your husband had violated you, and done this to you. God sees it all... I am confident that God is a fan of love.'

'Will you marry us?' Robin said

'I will... '

'Marian, if God is to be feared we're going to hell anyway for the crimes we have committed. I want to die as your husband, you as my wife.'

Marian nodded, unable to speak. He throat thick with emotion.

Tuck's words were simple and as the two promised to love each other and to keep each other as long as they both shall live he felt that it was the saddest wedding he had ever led. But as he pronounced them husband and wife a cheer rose form the darkness of Nottingham's hell hole. Thieves, murderers, vagabonds, innocents all cheered and the hope of true love permeated every corner of the prison.

'My wife' Robin said looking into her eyes

'My husband' she said, despite such desperation they both had never felt such happiness.

Dusk – the hill before Nottingham. The gang came together with the few men they had managed to round up. It was difficult not to feel shame and anger at their fellow people. But somehow they knew that Robin would understand the reluctance to help. Much did not understand and he slumped to the ground.

'We need a miracle. There will be hundreds of guards surrounding them now. We few cannot even get into Nottingham let alone create a diversion... they are doomed... doomed.' he began to sob.

'I'm not being funny... ' Allan was looking behind them 'But I think a bloody miracle is on its way!'

Everyone looked where Allan was pointing and a cheer arose from the hearts of Robin Hood's men.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days before Allan looked behind him and uttered a thank you to God for the first time in his life, Thornton had been looking out of the window of Marian's room at Locksley. He had gone to put some fresh laundry in the linen box that Jessica had washed that day. It was a beautiful evening and he was wondering where in the forest his two favourite people were. He worried about them now that they were all consumed by love, it may make them careless. His attention was taken by the sound of hooves and carriage wheels coming toward the house. He looked out of the window and was immediately chilled by what he saw – The Sheriff and his armed guard coming toward Locksley. This could only mean one thing and Thornton knew that he had to act quickly.

He padded down the stairs and snuck past Gisbourne, collapsed at the table. He could hear the guard had stopped outside and the Sheriff calling Gisbourne's name. Gisbourne, GISBOURNE! Here now you drunken slob, it's time, we have enough evidence.'

That was enough to confirm Thornton's fears. He went to the box at the back of the kitchen and scrambled in the bottom for what he was looking for. He took it and rushed to find Jessica.

'Jess, Jess' he whispered, 'here take this...' he shoved a letter into the girls hand 'take this to Paul in the village... he MUST take this to the queen's guard in York. It is from the Lady Marian... she is in grave danger... quick girl quick.' Jessica turned and did as she was told. Thornton watched her go and as she disappeared into the darkness he hoped upon hope that the letter would be enough. That it would be the saviour she had always hoped it would be. Thornton turned and had little time to think as he saw Gisbourne bearing down on him, rock in his hand.

Allan, joined by the others stared down the hill. They were staring directly into the sun, low in the sky, it took a few seconds to register exactly what was coming. Much recognised it immediately. 'It's the Royal standard... but what is the... hey hey hey stop!' He shouted running towards the group. The others ran after him, waving their arms frantically. The horses slowed and came to a halt. Much ran up to a beautiful chestnut horse, huge and graceful. Riding him was a knight from the Queen's guard. He slid off his horse and towered over Much, who now felt small, scruffy and smelly. He was beautifully attired in rich purples and reds and when he spoke his voice was like velvet. 'We come from the Queen on an urgent quest. The Queen's past Lady in Waiting, Margaret of Knighton's daughter is in danger. We are looking for Locksley Manor...'

The boys could not believe their ears. They whooped and shouted for joy hugging each other and laughed ' The Lady Marian is our dearest friend' Will said after a while, 'she has been imprisoned by the Sheriff of Nottingham with Robin Hood. The Sheriff is an evil traitor who is plotting against King Richard. They are to hang at dusk.. in Nottingham... ' he pointed to the castle ahead and then became acutely aware of the sun setting behind the hill. 'We do not have much time'

'Join us and lead us to the Lady Marian' The boys shared the horses with some of the guards and they galloped toward Nottingham.

Robin had been drifting in and out of consciousness in his wife's arms and Marian had softly sung as she soothed him and stroked his hair. It had not been the moments after her wedding to Robin that she had hoped for but strangely she had never felt happier. In a way, the thought of all the hardship coming to an end soon was strangely comforting. Tuck had helped her come to terms with what lay ahead and she felt a calmness and an ease about her situation. She feared that once Robin awoke, he would not share her serenity. He started to stir, his mouth twitching, his eyes flickering. 'Shhh my love. I am here...' his eyes opened and smiled. He tried to get up but slumped back down, for fear of opening his wounds. Slowly he tried again and with Marian's help he managed to stand. He walked to the bars, shaking the damp steel and looked out into the darkness of the jail. He then walked to the back of the cell and felt the wall, cold, damp and hard. He stamped his foot on the floor – 'Not much chance of escape from here...' he said, smiling and gathered his wife into his arms. 'Might as well pass the time before they come for us' and he kissed her gently. 'Do you think if we close our eyes we could pretend we are back at the lake, the sun beating down on our naked bodies...' he kissed her again, harder.

'Robin... we are not alone...' Marian looked up at him and smiled. 'but if we were that is exactly where we would be...'

They both jumped as they heard footsteps entering the hall. It was the jailer and 6 guards. Marian went to the cell beside their's and took Tuck's hand. 'Thank you for everything you have done my friend. I have been honoured to know you.'

'The honour is mine...My Lady' he said kissing her hand. 'I have a feeling that happiness will be yours before nightfall.' Marian nodded believing she understood his words. The jailer unlocked the cell and bowed his head as the guards entered the room. Roughly, they took Robin and shackled his arms behind his back, he cried out as his wounds reopened. They then turned their attention to Marian. Robin was on high alert and struggled against the two guards holding him. 'Turn around please my Lady' one said and gently pulled her by the shoulder. They then shackled her hands behind her back. 'I hope that is not too tight..' he said 'No... thank you.' she replied, grateful for a small act of kindness.

They were led from the dungeon to the steps of the castle. The bright sunshine hurt their eyes, with no hand to shield them, they squinted and bowed their heads. The sheriff and Gisbourne were stood at the top of the stairs in their full regalia... the sheriff resplendent in furs and Gisbourne in the ridiculous black leather he was so fond of. The two came stalking over to have a closer look at their prisoners. 'I hope it hurts Hood... really really hurts' the sheriff said, mocking him by pretending to hang himself with an invisible rope

'Your comeuppance will hurt more, when the devil himself gets hold of you'

The sheriff nodded to Gisbourne and he punched Robin in the stomach so hard that he doubled over and fell to the ground; only he could not fall because the guards had hold of him. Robin coughed and blood splattered on Gisbourne's shoes. Robin looked up and half smiled as he said 'sorry 'bout that!'

Gisbourne's attention turned to his wife. He pulled back her head sharply and leaned toward her menacingly 'You are going straight to hell you adulterous bitch..'

'I am no longer married to you, you lying, treacherous bastard. Tuck married me to Robin... and if that sends me to hell I will gladly stay there for all eternity.' Gisbourne turned a deadly shade of purple and shouted toward the guards 'Get that Tuck up here, if he consorts with outlaws he can be beheaded while the others swing.'

'No Guy, no... he is a man of God. He has nothing to do with this.' Marian sobbed, the stupid mind games were going to cost yet another life.

The guards brought up Tuck into the sunshine. Marian saw him for the first time. A portly man in robes, he had warmth about his face. Although clearly afraid, he looked at her and smiled warmly.

And now the three of them were led to the gallows.

Robin and Marian stood on the boxes as the ropes were placed around their necks and Tuck was shoved to the ground on all fours. The newlyweds turned to each other... and smiled. 'I love you' 'I love you'. Robin looked around at the casements and the crowd. No sign of anyone, his lads had failed.. He felt the hand of fate start to take him by the shoulder. Marian struggled to control her breathing as the Abbott of Clun began to read the charges to the prisoners. She looked up at the sun and as it shone into her face she commented to herself how warm it was and how good it felt on her skin. The sun began to shine brighter and brighter and hotter and hotter and the light in her eyes glowed brighter still until... everything went black.

Marian stirred and her eyes flickered. The soft scent of flowers filled her nostrils and she felt a coolness against her skin. She was aware of a breeze and realised that she was lying down. She opened her eyes and found herself in the familiar room in Locklsey. She was in bed, in a fresh white gown and a vase of roses was beside her. She tried to sit up but realised that she was stiff and that her limbs hurt, as did her stomach. She lay on her back for a moment and tried to work out what had happened. She came up with two possibilities – either she was dead and this was heaven or hell. Or the last two nights had been a dream... she jumped as the door to her room began to open. The wood creaking as it did so. Two eyes were staring at her from behind the door. Immediately it flung open...

'You are awake... thank goodness. You had me worried then for a minute... 'Robin said and gently sat on the bed, taking her hands. 'How do you feel?' Marian simply stared at him. Was this Robin?

The man in front of her was impossibly handsome. His hair was short, he was clean shaven and he wore a loose white shirt, brown trousers and black boots. His hands and his nails were clean and he smelled, well gorgeous. 'Robin?' He laughed as she said it. 'Mmm I know... I feel a bit foolish, but I was bullied in to getting spruced up by everyone downstairs. If this shocks you, you should see Allan!'

Marian smiled, although she was not entirely sure what had happened or what had gone before. 'Robin, I do not know what has happened, or why I am here. The last thing I remember was standing beside you at the gallows..'

'Then my love, you do not know how everything has come to be right with the world and that it is all down to you... my wonderful wife.' The blank look on her face suggested that he should continue.

'Before Thornton was killed, he sent your letter to the Queen's guard. Do you remember, the one you wrote to be sent if Gisbourne ever harmed you? He gave it to Paul, who rushed it to York. Thornton did this before he died, it must have been the last thing he did.' Robin said sadly and squeezed Marian's hand... 'Your letter saved us Marian.'

'As we stood on the gallows and the sheriff and Gisbourne were about to win the ultimate prize, the gates of Nottingham flew open. On the most magnificent horses I have ever seen, rode 12 of the Queen's guard. She had sent them to us to deal with Gisbourne and his treachery. Captain Furneaux, I later found out his name, went directly up to the sheriff and accused him of treason and being in league with the devil and that he had come to arrest him and Gisbourne. Oh Marian, it was wonderful. They shouted and hollered for the guards to attack them, but as they had been sent directly from the Queen, no guard would come forward. The two drew their swords and fought with a couple of the guards but they were no match for them... the sheriff became mad and flew about with his sword raised. One of the guards ran him threw and he fell to the ground – dead. The guards and the crowd whooped with joy and they ran forward to help us and the prisoners. I released you from your rope but it had become too much for your battered body and mind and you passed out. I carried you to one of the Queen's horses and a knight carried you to safety. I returned to ensure the castle was safe and that the crowd were indeed on our side. It was very quick Marian, the coup ended and peace reigned by nightfall.'

'And Gisbourne...'

'Arrested and taken to London – to the Tower where he will be tried and hanged for treason.'

Marian's demeanour dropped at this news 'Then I am still married' she whispered.

'Yes, unfortunately you are, to me my love. Your marriage to Gisbourne has been annulled due to the despicable circumstances of the union, his awful treatment of you and that he is a traitor to the crown. We are free to marry for real... in public.'

'It's hard to take this all in... You look so... well.. So... handsome.' She smiled as she said it. This was not an invitation; she just couldn't believe the transformation. 'so who is downstairs... '

'Allan, Much, Will and John, Captain Furneaux and the servants.. oh and your father. He is no longer under house arrest. You have been asleep for 3 days. Marian, so much has happened.'

Tears filled Marian's eyes. She couldn't believe everything had been put right. She hugged Robin tightly, as if to make sure he were real, flesh and blood. Robin responded and hugged her, stroking her hair. 'It will all be right Marian, from now on...now, you must get dressed, in your own time and come and greet everyone. They will be so pleased to see you... and we have a wedding to organise... the one you always dreamed of my love... in Locksley church.' Marian smiled, still not sure what to say. Her head felt like it may explode with the news she had heard. Robin jumped up, as giddy as a school boy and kissed her on the forehead. He took both of her hands and squeezed gently 'It is all true, my love, everything is as it should be.' He left her to get ready.

Slowly Marian sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. It didn't seem real – so much good news – so rare these days, had she forgotten how to react to good news! She padded across the floor of her room and looked out of the window. Everywhere she looked hse could see people laughing and talking. Men and women standing in groups, talking, gossiping, whiling away the hours as they never would have before. Children were playing, chase, fighting, girls dancing – such a wonderful, unusual sight Marian could not help but smile. She turned and spotted thje looking glass on the wall by her dresser. Slowly she walked toward it, afraid of what she would see. Taking a deep breath, she peered into it. Her fingers traced the faint bruises on the side of her face, the gash on her cheek, healing, both eyes open although heavy from the hardship endured.

'The physician said that nothing would cause permanent scarring' Robin said as he reappeared carrying a gown for Marian to wear and some towels. 'Not like mine...' he showed her the scar down his face from the sheriff's ring of office 'Quite cool, don't you think? Add to all the others and the pattern on my back...' Marian lifted her hand and touched the scar with the tips of her fingers, afraid to hurt him. 'It's OK Marian. Nothing hurts, not now. Here, Jess has drawn you a bath, some fresh towels and a dress I bought for you from the village. Simple, not grand, but beautiful. Just like you...' he smiled into her eyes and left.

Bathing did not prove easy for Marian, her body ached and she found getting into the bath difficult. But once in, the warm water and the rose petals washed over her and soothed her, allowing her to close her eyes and picture what had happened. Nothing – perhaps she would remember, perhaps not. Did it really matter? She dressed and combed out her hair, leaving it long, knowing that Robin preferred it that way. The dress he had bought was perfect. It was green with small white flowers on the bodice and the skirt was long and simple. Nothing too fussy. She left the room quietly and appeared at the top of the stairs. In the great hall there was a lot of murmuring and talking. About 6 or so men were seated, looking at a plan and talking. John looked up and saw Marian first. He stood and said 'It is good to see you My Lady.' At that point all the men stood. Allan, Much, Will and Robin, who bounded up the stairs and took her hand to lead her down. One man remained seated, but looked at her and smiled. 'Father' she said and rushed to him. She bent low and took his hands. How she had hated him for selling her to Gisbourne, how she had not wanted to visit him and pretend everything was as it should be. But now looking at him she realised he was an old man, the only family she had and that if he ever knew what she had really been threw he would die of a broken heart. She threw her arms about his neck and they both sobbed into each other – forgiving a thousand wrongs. A lump came to Robin's throat and he had to cough first before he spoke so as not to give it away

'Marian, darling..' he said touching her gently on the arm. 'We have waited to do something until you woke. We knew you would want to be present, but it cannot wait any longer.' she turned and looked at him. He held her hand as he said 'we must say goodbye to Thornton.'

'Yes' she whispered. 'Thank you for waiting'

The ceremony was led by Locksley's new clergyman, Tuck. His words were simple, but truthful. They said goodbye to Thornton the trusted man servant, friend, guide and hero. Each person around the grave knew they owed not only their lives to him but the future they were to have as well. There were many tears, unashamed from all. Tears of grief, for those who did not live to see this wonderful day and of happiness. Afterwards, a party was held in Locksley. The likes of which had never been seen, there was so much celebrating that Much and Allan took many days to recover from their hangovers. Robin and Marian simply sat and watched. He with his arms around her, she leaning her head on his shoulder. They had been through so much and yet it was as if they had been transported back to the day after he had originally proposed. Although they knew each other intimately, passionately, a calmness and serenity had come over them. Now they did not need to sneak off and make love under the stars, grabbing at each other for a moment of happiness in a world resembling hell. Now they could take their time, learn to be with each other as they had always intended. They agreed to hold the blessing of their marriage in the Spring that was soon to come – to give a chance for Marian's bruises to fully heal and that they would not know each other intimately again until then. It was Robin's idea, he had told Marian that now he had time he was going to savour every minute of longing for her so that he could savour every second when they were reunited. Marian found this impossibly romantic and loved him all the more for it. So as they sat together as the sun set on their village, only one feeling spread between them, pure happiness.

The Great North Road stretched in front of them. It would be some time before the wagon made it to London. Inside a man dressed in black leather lay on his front, his hands shackled behind his back. He had been awake for some time, his mind and his heart blackening with every bump in the road. The wagon stopped, the guards jumped down. They were resting their horses. One guard peered in to the wagon through the slit in the side of the tarpaulin. He knew that this would be his only chance …


End file.
